Flow
by wordflows
Summary: Multi-chapter. 'Her existance wasn't necessary here any longer. So she would have to go exist elsewhere, where she wouldn't be existing so much as being.' Post-series.
1. End To Begin

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own something? Hmm. Yeah. Right. 

**Notes:** Sorry I've been dead. Life and whatnot. This is my contribution to...um...the world? Not AU. Picks up from the moment Tomoyo goes away.

Flow--A Carcaptor Sakura Fanfiction

By Forever3330

Part One: End To Begin

The cellphone closed quietly, and she clutched it to her breast as if it were her last lifeline. She'd closed it slowly on purpose, and her eyes remained shut for a moment, burning that voice into her memory with all of her will.

She remained a statue in the crowd for long moments, long, dark hair fluttering gently as travellers hurried by, a picturesque image that almost seemed to fade out of view. When Tomoyo opened her eyes, her smile became more gentle, more tender.

Blue eyes gazed at the cellphone for a moment longer before she began to walk, slowly, home. She took in the laughing, crying, shouting, whispering, talking people of Tomoeda, and smiled at those who recognized her and those who didn't.

She'd made the decision long before this. Before all of it had happened, before all the magic had come, back when she and Sakura had been two ordinary girls, she had hoped that there was a chance she wouldn't need to. Tomoyo laughed, quietly, without a trace of bitterness in her voice.

Sakura was happy, now. Tomoyo knew she was. She knew Sakura better then anyone else, after all. It was something she didn't need to think much about to know. And she had thought about this, long and hard.

And it was time for her to leave. With all of the past tied up within her, where she could look at it fondly. Her existance wasn't necessary here any longer. So she would have to go exist elsewhere, where she wouldn't be existing so much as being.

There was only a slight tug of worry. Sakura had asked her to sew her wedding dress, when they were older.

Tomoyo decided that she could send the dress to Ieran-sama. The woman would find a discreet way to suggest using it, and she would have fulfilled her promise.

Home loomed before her. Although it wasn't really home any longer. Or it wouldn't be.

The heiress laughed quietly, before turning back to the street, and speaking softly.

"Goodbye, Sakura-chan."

**END**

**Notes:** Not quite sure what section to put this in. Not sure if Sakura will show up. She just might. -laughs- Well, whatever. I have to go upload the rest I have done.


	2. Leaving

**Disclaimer:** CCS not mine. Plot, perhaps. 

**Notes:** Still can't tell you where it's going. My muse-self appears to be doing whatever she wants.

Flow--A Carcaptor Sakura Fanfiction

By Forever3330

Part Two: Leaving

She didn't pack all the videotapes she had collected over the years, nor the elaborate outfits, nor the sketches and pictures. One photograph she did take with her; a small two by four of herself and her dearest friend in school uniforms. Her camcorder was being left behind. There wasn't anything to tape, now.

Her mother had asked her often if this was truly what she wanted. Tomoyo didn't quite know how to reply. She knew it was what she wanted for Sakura. And all she wanted for herself was happiness for Sakura. Perhaps a selfish part of her wanted to stay, but it was small enough that Tomoyo gave it no thought, and smiled.

No one could argue that accepting the scholarship she'd gotten months before was a bad decision. She had never told Sakura about the scholarship, nor anyone but her mother, but that made things all the more easy. England was far-off. Going there to finish her schooling would be simple enough. The schooling she would receive there would be of a higher caliber, for that matter.

Only one thing had ever held her back from going to a better school. Now she had to go for the sake of all she had worked for, and it suited Tomoyo perfectly well.

"I'll miss you." Sonomi spoke frankly with her daughter at all times. She was eloquent enough with the business world, but this was her own flesh and blood and love.

Tomoyo smiled. "I know, mother. But this is best. You won't say anything to her, if she asks?"

"You shouldn't leave." Sonomi didn't bother to carry out the argument. They'd had it before, and TOmoyo had kept her smile for all of it. "No. I won't. And you won't be traceable."

"Thank you." She hugged her mother gently, worried slightly for the older woman's well-being. She wasn't certain how well her mother would do with her gone.

"Don't miss your flight."

The younger girl laughed. "I won't."

Those words were the last she spoke to her mother in person for a long while.

**END**

**Notes:** Wow, the drama. No, not really. No, no idea what this is. No, I will not give you cheese.


End file.
